Nine Days
by Cha-Cha
Summary: After being captured by a Goa'uld on a planet, they escape, but find that something has been done to Carter... Please RR. Mild language. FINISHED
1. Day 1

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters so please don't sue me!**

**A/N: This is set before Carter began to date Pete and Daniel was ascended. **

**Day 0**

The wormhole closed behind them leaving the four explorers to survey the new planet.

A thick dense forest surrounded them with only a single dirt track leading from the Stargate into the distant mountains.

'Okay lets move out' Colonel O'Neill commanded indicating for them to go down the path.

'The Maulp didn't indicate any inhabitants but the path looks quite new' Major Carter commented.

'Teal'c?' The Colonel asked. Understanding what was being asked of him, Teal'c examined the ground closely.

'A group of Jaffa passed through here recently. There were 15 maybe more.' He reported.

'Okay Danny boy, lets dial us home. 4 against 15 is not good odds' O'Neill indicated for Dr Jackson, who stood slightly behind the group taking his Hay fever tablets, to get them out of there.

'But Jack we haven't even begun to see if there was a civilis…' Daniel started but was cut off.

'Daniel there are Jaffa here. Do you really want to wait for them to come back?' Jack asked.

Sighing, Daniel began to dial the address home into the DHD that stood beside him. However, as his hand reached to press the second symbol, the familiar sound of a Zat alerted his attention. Turning, he saw Carter and Teal'c unconscious and O'Neil going down. Before he could move, he too felt the electrical charge passing through him causing him to also succumb to the darkness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'Crap' O'Neil swore

'I have to say, I agree.' Daniel commented as he pulled himself into a sitting position against the metal railings. Looking around at their new surroundings, Daniel noticed they were in a small dank and dark dungeon. The area they were caged in was a barred of area in front of an impressively large, thick door.

'Why is it always a dank and dark dungeon. Would it be too much to ask for a blanket?' O'Neill asked sarcastically. 'Hey, where's Carter?' the Colonel asked, realising he was missing a member of his team.

'She was taken a few hours ago.' Teal'c answered from where he was sat quietly in a corner. 'I was just coming to at the time; she was still unconscious. They mentioned something about her being the perfect specimen. Other than that, I do not know where she is O'Neill.'

'Damn it! HEY ANYONE OUT THERE! ANYONE!' the commanding officer shouted.

'There is no one there O'Neill. I have been listening to their footsteps. They believe we are no threat to them.' Teal'c once more told them stoically.

'Did you see what Goa'uld these Jaffa serve' Daniel asked tiredly.

'Unfortunately I did not Daniel Jackson.'

With no information to go on, Daniel and Teal'c sat silently, lost in thought while O'Neill surveyed the cage they were trapped in. Seeing it was impenetrable, he slouched down, resting his head in his arms.

No sooner had he done that, the large door swung over revealing a barely conscious Carter being carried by two unmarked Jaffa. Upon reaching the door, one of the Jaffa pulled out a small disk that was attached to his armour and squeezed it.

The door to the cell opened a little way; just large enough roll the Major under it. The instant the woman hit the ground, she summoned every ounce of her remaining strength and flung herself at the Jaffa as the door came down again.

'What did you do to me?' she cried out hysterically.

'Get into your cage woman, we'll be seeing you later.' The Jaffa told her cruelly as he pushed her backwards into the awaiting O'Neill's arms where she sank to the floor exhausted.

Without saying another word, even with Daniels flood of questions towards them, the two Jaffa left the room.

'Carter, you alright?' O'Neill asked, concern evident in his voice.

'Sir?' was all she managed to get out before falling asleep.

Silence overtook the prisoners as they waited for Carter to awaken and reveal her side of what had happened.

'Teal'c, have you ever heard of a group of Jaffa who aren't branded?' Daniel asked after a few hours of silence. They had decided to keep shifts in staying awake. Teal'c was on watch while O'Neill and Daniel were asleep. Supposedly. Daniel hadn't been able to sleep, so he had begun to mull over who their captors were. Their dress code matched Jaffa clothing but their foreheads didn't have a symbol.

'There was a rumour that a very old Goa'uld, no one knows his name, who decided to leave his Jaffa unmarked to allow them to easily infiltrate other System Lords Jaffa ranks. However he has not been seen or heard from in a long time. Are you not supposed to be asleep Daniel Jackson?' Teal'c answered.

'Yeah, it was just bugging me that's all. Thanks. Night.'

**Day 1**

Although no light shone into the cell, the travellers' body clocks woke them at what could be guessed at 7 o clock. Even Carter was now awake, just.

'Urgh, I feel awful! What happened?' Carter asked clutching her stomach.

'We were kinda hoping you could tell us. All we know is you and Teal'c were jumped and they captured us all putting us in here.' Daniel told the dazed woman.

'All I remember is waking up in some liquid filled tube and this blurred guy laughing, then I was dragged back here. The blurred guy said something about 9 days and that there would be more.' Sam shook her head as though to shake more images into her head, but nothing came.

'9 days, hopefully we won't be here long enough to find out what that means.' O'Neill stated, looking once more for a possible exit he hadn't seen before.

Slowly standing, with her two other comrades help, Sam held up the device she had stolen from the Guard the night before. The device that opened the cell door.

'Sir'

O'Neill turned and caught the device as she tossed it to him before running to throw up in the bucket in the corner.

'Carter?' he asked, concerned before pressing the button.

'I'm fine sir, just a little queasy. Lets go' she told him reassuringly.

The gate rolled up the same distance it had before and the four of the quietly crept out. Slowly, they opened the door and crept along the long winding corridor until they reached two doorways. Standing a little way back, Daniel and Sam watched as O'Neill and Teal'c gently opened the doors. Each one had a Jaffa standing guard, but were equally valuable.

In Teal'c's room were their equipment and supplies while O'Neill's lead to the outside.

Signalling for Sam to cause a distraction, Teal'c set himself up to knock the Jaffa out. The plan succeeded leaving them to grab all of their equipment and dispose of the guard.

Going back to the other door, O'Neill opened it an inch and shot the guard three times. Leave no trace so no one can identify or point in the direction you went.

Weapons at the ready for any Jaffa that were coming in their direction, O'Neill indicated for the four of them to head towards the track that headed back towards the Stargate that could be clearly seen from their position.

Keeping to the trees that lined the track, the team encountered no resistance until they reached the gate.

'Sir' Carters voice came over the radio. 'There are 4 Jaffa guarding the gate in the trees. Two on our side and two on yours.'

'We've seen them, on my orders, take them out at the same time, if there are more we don't want them to alert anyone else.' O'Neill replied over the radio.

Pausing behind a large bush, Carter and Daniel waited for the Colonels signal.

It came. Peering around the bush, they each fired three Zat blasts (They were trying to keep as quiet as possible). The guards were vaporised before they even had the chance to blink.

Edging to the outskirts of the forest, they watched as O'Neill dialled home before dashing through the Stargate into the familiar surrounding of the Gate Room.

'Welcome Home SG1' General Hammond told them over the intercom. 'Debriefing in 1 hour after your medical' he then added with a smile, knowing how much the travellers enjoyed that experience.

--------------- --------------------- -------------------------- ----------------- --------

'Did anyone else feel that was a little too easy for us to escape?' Jack asked, as the team settled around the table for the debriefing.

'I was wondering the same thing O'Neill. Any other Goa'uld would have put more guards around us and have many more around our weapons.' Teal'c agreed.

'Carter?' the Colonel asked, seeing her puzzlement on her face.

'I'm sure its nothing sir, but I don't really remember many Jaffa when I was being dragged back to the cell. I'll admit I was pretty out of it, but thinking about it, there must have been about ten that I saw. They mostly walked in pairs yet from other Goa'uld ships we've always seen them in very large groups.'

'I have to agree with Major Carter, that is very strange.' Teal'c commented.

'Did you manage to find out who this Goa'uld was that captured you?' The General asked, concerned.

'We believe it could be a very old Goa'uld who used to leave his Jaffa unbranded so they could infiltrate other Goa'uld's armies. Unfortunately he is so old there aren't any documents that I've found yet and Teal'c doesn't know it' Daniel explained.

'Doctor is there anything you need to add?' the General asked.

'Only that Major Carter was feeling a little queasy. I've run a load of tests but I won't know anything until the day after tomorrow so I would advise she take tomorrow off then come in when I have the results.' Doctor Frasier informed the General.

'Done' the General told them, indicating they could go, not allowing Carter to voice her objection to the order.

Seeing her displeasure at the ruling, O'Neill smiled. 'Well Major, now you can actually have some fun!' He told her teasingly. 'Remember I don't want to see you on the base until Wednesday.' He then told her seriously before heading off in a different direction.

'Yes Sir' She muttered quietly to herself.

**A/N: This will get better, I just had to set things up in this chapter. Please do review!**


	2. Day 3

****

**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show so please don't sue.**

**A/N: "" outline thoughts.**

**Day 3**

"Wednesday, results."

Sam's first thoughts as she slowly made her way out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, where she promptly threw up.

"Great, and I haven't even had breakfast yet." She grumbled to herself.

Trying to wake herself up, she quickly washed and put on her uniform. Or at least, tried to.

"What is wrong with these trousers? Did they shrink in the wash or something?" Sighing, she tried on another pair of her military trousers. They too didn't fit. The third time she passed the mirror, Sam happened to catch a glimpse of herself. The sight that greeted made her drop her trousers in shock.

Large red lines covered her stomach and the surrounding area. Stretch marks. This wasn't the most shocking bit though. Her stomach was quite a bit bigger than usual.

Trying to hold back the tears, she dashed into the bathroom to do a pregnancy test. (Janet had made her always keep one at home in case of emergencies).

The tears flowed faster as she read the answer: POSITIVE. It was as though it was screaming it out to the world.

Thinking back to the day before, she had noticed she was a little larger than usual but just put it down to her trousers being a little too tight since she hadn't worn them in a while.

Getting herself under control, she grabbed her phone dialling Janet's number.

'Hello?' a voice asked as though they were in a hurry.

'Janet, it's Sam'

'Don't worry I was about to leave for the base now' She sounded slightly more relaxed.

'That's sort of what I was ringing about. I haven't left for the base, but I know why I feel queasy. I was kinda hoping you could come over here' Sam asked awkwardly.

'Sure I'll be right over, though if we've both come to the same conclusion, I already know.' Janet told the distraught Sam before hanging up.

20 minutes later the two women were sat in Sam's living room, Sam by now had changed out of her uniform into an elastic waist skirt and a loose t-shirt.

'Okay I got your results back last night, and, if what you say is true about figuring it out, then you know your pregnant don't you?' Janet told Sam gently. Sam silently nodded.

'What made you think of doing a pregnancy test? Its only been three days.' Janet asked, curious.

'I look more as though I'm three months pregnant than three days' Sam told her.

'What!? That's impossible!' She cried out in surprise.

'That's what I thought.'

'Can I have a look?'

'Sure.' Sam lifted up her loose tee shirt to just above her stomach, revealing a belly the size it would be after three months.

'I think we're going to need to get you to the base for more tests.' Janet finally told her.

'What are you going to tell everyone?'

'Well, the General will have to know since as of now you are officially off the active duty list and Colonel O'Neill will have to be told. Other than that, only people you wish to tell, although at the rate its growing, they're going to guess.' Janet told her with a grim smile.

Nodding in agreement, Sam grabbed her pass and went with Janet to the infirmary at Cheyenne Mountain.

After finally getting through all of the security checks, they arrived in the infirmary.

'Go and sit on that bed, I'll just go and get some equipment.' Janet told her with a wicked grin.

"Well at least someone is enjoying this" Sam thought with a sigh as she sat where she had been told.

A few seconds later, Frasier returned with a machine, computer and a tube of some liquid. Drawing the curtain around the bed, Sam lifted her top up once more revealing the child.

'Try not to move too much, this will be a little cold.' Janet told her with a small smile as she squirted the gel onto the Majors stomach. Hissing at just how cold it was, she now understood why Janet had smiled.

Switching the monitor on, the doctor then placed the end of the machine onto the gelled area causing a picture of the baby to be on the screen.

'That's odd.' Janet commented as she looked closely at the screen.

'What? What's odd?' Sam asked, starting to panic.

'This baby is 3 months old! How long has it been since you were last with someone?'

'Errr, a few years since I had a serious relationship. The last one was with Jonas.' Sam told the doctor quietly.

'Any one night stands?' Sam shook her head.

Cleaning the gel off, Janet then drew out one of her larger needles.

'I'm just going to take some blood from the womb, maybe there will be some answers there. My only guess the Goa'uld did this to you on your last mission, but I don't know why.' Janet commented as she injected the needle.

Sam nodded in agreement.

'Hang on, what about if they needed more Jaffa? That planet was deserted apart from them as far as we could tell. What if they were desperate to reproduce to gain a bigger army, but because they needed it quickly before any more of them died, they sped up the process more. Or maybe they were trying to create the perfect host and to make it grow quickly, sped it up some how?' Carter wondered out loud.

'Any of those is possible, but I'd say the first is more probable. You said that you encountered very few Jaffa while you were there. Although why didn't they just go to another planet to harvest host?' Janet answered.

'That is the only flaw with my theory.' Carter agreed.

'Now, what are we going to do about your situation?' Janet asked half jokingly.

'Wait and see what the blood work says the tell the General, Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c with the findings.' Carter suggested.

'Sounds good. I'll see you in about two hours. Oh, before you go, here are some larger trousers' Janet handed her the pants she had carefully hidden under the trolley. Your Jacket should also help hide the 'bump' for now. I know you aren't particularly keen to show it off yet.' Doctor Frasier told her, indicating for her to change as she left.

After dumping her clothes in her locker, she made her way back to her lab to finish her analysis of another electrical device they found on P4X381.

The two hours passed far too quickly for Sam's liking. All too soon it was time to tell her team mates and the General.

Arriving at the conference table, all but Doctor Frasier were there before her. Taking her usual seat, she waited for the news to be broken by Janet.

'Sorry I'm late, the results have only just come in.' Janet told them as she hurried to her seat.

'So what's the problem Doc? Carter's healthy to rejoin SG1 isn't she?' The Colonel asked before Frasier could get a word out.

'Actually Colonel, she won't be on active duty for a little while longer.' Glancing a look at the Major, O'Neill got nothing out of her expression since she was keeping her head down.

'Okay, why?' O'Neill asked before the General could.

'She's pregnant. Three months to be exact.'

'What?!' the table cried out.

'Let me explain. We think it happened on the last mission when the Goa'uld had her in the 'Liquid filled tube'. As far as we can tell, they have modified the baby to grow at approximately one month per day.' Janet explained.

'So your telling me that in nine days, that baby will be born?' the General queried.

'Yes Sir, but the tests show it is human, there is nothing Goa'uld about it except its extraordinary rate of growth.'

'Will it survive growing at this speed?' Daniel asked.

'That's one of the many things we don't know.' Janet told the group causing silence to overcome the table.

**A/N: This story isn't going to be a day by day diary type thing, it will do most of the days but if I did all, some chapters would be exceptionally boring! Hope your liking it so far, do tell me your opinion!**


	3. Day 5

****

**Author: Cha-Cha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the show so please don't sue!**

**A/N: Tiny bit of Angst and talk of wife beating but not in detail, only in passing.**

**Day 5**

'Janet please can I go home today? I really need to get some more clothes and my brother's arriving.' Sam asked, barely keeping the trace of annoyance out of her voice.

'I've already told you, No!' Janet told her. 'I've picked you up some larger clothes but if you did meet your brother, what are you going to tell him about your sudden pregnancy?'

'Well…if I took Daniel or Colonel O'Neill with me I could tell him its an experiment of team building if someone in a team happened to be handicapped' Carter told her slowly, talking as she thought of the very weak excuse. 'Besides what am I going to tell him if I don't show up? He has flow quite a distance. Please. I'm going crazy in here and I'm starting to run out of blood you can take.'

Laughing at this last comment, Janet finally caved. 'Fine, I probably do have enough of your blood to do every test possible. You aren't needed here anymore. However, you have to take someone with you.'

'Take who to where?' Jack asked from the entrance of the infirmary. Daniel stood directly behind him.

'Sam's brother is coming today to stay for a few days. So far the only plausible excuse we have for Sam's sudden pregnancy is that it's a team-building test to see how teams cope if a member is handicapped on a mission. Therefore someone needs to be with her to try and verify it.' The two women looked sheepish at their very weak excuse for an explanation.

'Well we could both go. We haven't got any plans.' Daniel volunteered himself and the Colonel.

'Good, you can also drive Sam home then. I drove her here yesterday.' Janet told the two men sternly before being called over to examine a burned Silar

'You don't have to do this you know, Mark does know about most things to do with the Air Force is classified.' Sam told them after Janet was out of earshot.

'Nonsense Carter, of course we'll do this. What care friends for?' O'Neill told her.

'Besides, Janet would probably give us the largest needle she possesses if we didn't stay with you.' Daniel added, causing the other two to smile.

-------- ------------ -------------- ------------ ------------ ---------------

Entering Sam's house, she gestured for the two men to go into the living room. 'Janet bought me some larger trousers today; I'll just be a minute. Make yourself at home.' She told them before disappearing into her bedroom.

'Do you think she has anything to eat here?' Jack commented to Daniel before the two of them went into her kitchen in search of food.

Opening her fridge, there were two large slabs of chocolate and a box of cereal. The two men shared a look

'Cereal in the fridge?!' Daniel asked.

Going to the next cupboard, they found it full of cat food while the rest of the cupboards were bare.

'Carter, do you actually have any food?' O'Neill asked as the Major entered the kitchen dressed in a pair of deep blue jeans that were slightly too big and another loose tee shirt.

Looking a little sheepish she answered. 'I'm rarely home for long so I either don't bother stocking up or I get long lasting food.'

'You mean like cereal and chocolate?' Daniel asked.

'Chocolates long lasting and the cereal I bought a few days ago for Marks arrival. I put it in the fridge so I'd be able to find it later.' Carter added guessing where the line of questioning was headed. However, before the two men could ask anything else about the Majors eating habits, the doorbell went.

'That'll be Mark.' She excused herself to go and answer it.

Opening the front door, she was greeted with the familiar sight of her brother.

'Mark, Hi!' she greeted him, giving him a hug, which he returned.

'Hi Sammy, good to see you again.' Mark told her as he brought his suitcase into her house.

'Err Hi, I'm Mark, Sam's brother.' He then introduced himself to Jack and Daniel who had come up behind Sam.

'Oh, Sir, Daniel, this is Mark, Mark this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and Dr. Daniel Jackson.' Carter introduced the three men before guiding them into the living room.

Before they managed to reach the room though, a bright light surrounded them and the next second they weren't in Sam's house anymore.

Dar walls and dim lights surrounded them in a very high tech looking ship.

'Thor?' O'Neill asked.

'Yes O'Neill, it is I who have brought you here' Thor told the stunned group as he turned his chair around.

'Wha…Wha What's happ...happening?' Mark asked terrified looking all around at the surroundings.

'Thor, you brought him!' O'Neill choked out.

'I am sorry but we had no choice. The Replicators are on board once more and our sensors were down. We knew you were together but Mark and Major Carters DNA was too similar in our weakened state for us to differentiate the two of them.' Thor explained.

'So in other words you couldn't tell us apart.' Carter clarified for O'Neill before going over to calm her brother down.

'Mark, its okay, were…in outer space with a friend of ours, Thor.' Carter explained as simply as she could.

'This doesn't have anything to do with your 'Deep Space Radar' cover up does it?' Mark asked, as little calmer now that his sister was with him.

Sam nodded.

'Look, basically, we explore outer space using a device called the Stargate. On one of these trips we met the Asgaurd, Thor's race, and they became our allies against a few enemies, such as these Replicators.' O'Neill told him simply.

Sort of understanding, Mark accepted the explanation. 'What are Replicators?' he asked.

'Mechanical bugs that devour advanced technology. That's why Thor's race is in trouble.' Daniel explained.

'That is correct Daniel Jackson.' Thor confirmed.

'Do you have any of our stuff? cos if we're going to get rid of them we're going to need some equipment.' O'Neill asked.

'I have already done so O'Neill, all you should need is in that room over there.' Thor told the group indicating to the door located on one of the sides' room they were in. 'However O'Neill, they have grown smarter and managed to commandeer another one of our vessels and are making their way to your Alpha site. We do not have the simple technology you possess to stop them which is why I have once more brought you here.' Thor added.

'Thanks Thor. Okay people, lets mount up.' O'Neill instructed. After each receiving their weapons, the team began to discuss strategies while Thor went and left them in peace.

'We could use the same tactics as before Sir, we lure them into the atmosphere and blow up the ship.' Carter suggested.

'Wait a minute, didn't Thor say they learnt from previous tactics. If they saw us on board they may try to kill us before trying to enter the atmosphere.' Daniel contradicted.

'Okay, so any more ideas?' O'Neill asked, then noticing the surprised expression on his 2IC he added 'Carter?'

'It's nothing Sir, I think it just kicked, that's all.' She replied.

'Wait, your pregnant!' Mark exclaimed.

'Ooops, busted, Janet's going to kill us!' Jack commented to no one in particular.

'Yes I am, although you aren't strictly allowed to know.' Sam told him.

'Sam, you can't get pregnant, I was there when the doctors told you!' Mark added, surprising everyone else in the room.

'I was pregnant before, when I was with Jonas, but when he found out he wasn't too happy. He said he wanted me to get an abortion but I refused, so he decided to beat the child out of me. I lost the child and the damage he caused left me unable to have kids. That was when I gave him the ring back' Carter explained to the two men who were trying unsuccessfully to keep the curiosity out of their eyes.

'He did what!' Daniel exclaimed, the furious expression mirrored on Jacks face.

'Don't worry, he got quite a good beating from Mark about that and he's dead now.' Carter told them, causing them to relax considerably when they found out Mark had given him what he deserved.

'But Sir, now that we've gotten sidetracked, what are we going to do about the Replicators?' Carter then asked realising time was running out.

'Well, we're all going to need sleep, so two of us stay awake and plan while two sleep. We then record our ideas and the next two listen to them and add or change the ideas recording their own views. We then work in one-person shifts and by morning we should have a plan' O'Neill told the group.

'Sounds like a plan.' Mark commented.

'Major, you and Daniel take the first rest, Mark and I'll take the first brainstorming.' The Colonel instructed.

'You do realise Sir that Mark isn't a scientist?' Carter asked him.

'Exactly Carter.' Her CO replied, causing the other members of SG1 to smile. Mark just looked puzzled.

'He doesn't want the scientist in us to come out since he doesn't follow what we say unless it's in very simple terms! Good luck' Daniel explained, before he and Sam headed to the room the equipment had been in to sleep on some jackets that had been brought up.

**A/N: Will get even more exciting in future chapters. Thanks for the review! Please do keep reviewing though!**


	4. Day 6

**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters so please don't sue! **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews; hope you enjoy the next chapter! Thank you for telling me the reactions weren't right, I hope this chapter helps sort that out. I'm very sorry to Teal'c fans, it wasn't on purpose I left him out, I will try to bring him back in at some point, hopefully this chapter! **

'Okay kids, rise and shine, we have a big day ahead of us!' The colonel told the three sleeping figures cheerfully, causing him to receive some very grumpy glares from his tired team.

However tired they were though, minutes later they were congregated around the viewer munching breakfast ready to hear the thoughts that had occurred during the night.

'Anybody bring some popcorn?' O'Neill commented as his face filled the viewer.

'Is this thing on?' the face spoke.

'Colonel…'

'Jack please, I'm not your commanding officer.' Jack interrupted him.

'Okay then Jack, if I followed Sam's instructions right, it's on, and your face is on the screen now.' Sam's brother finished.

'Damn smart arsed Carters!' O'Neill muttered, but could be heard quite clearly on the recording, and apparently in the room.

'Thank you, I'm glad you think of us so highly, have you met our father yet?' Mark replied good-naturedly.

'Yes, he seems so nice compared to you two.'

'Err, I'll be back in a second, don't hold up because of me.' Carter suddenly told the room, making a very hurried dash (As fast as she could waddle anyway!) to the bathroom on Thors ship.

The rest of the room breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the room as the next part of the recording came up.

'Hey guys, Sam's asleep.' Daniel's voice suddenly came on.

'Good, she looked exhausted.' Mark commented.

'Okay, now we can shout.' O'Neill told them, the suppressed rage of what Carter had told them earlier coming up.

'Yeah, why did you stop me from yelling before?!' Daniel exclaimed.

'Because, when Sarah was pregnant, any emotional outburst would cause her to cry. It's something to do with hormones being out of wack. Do you really think she would like us to make her cry?' Jack asked, explaining it to Daniel, Mark already understood why he had done it.

'No, but why the hell…' the men started to release their angers on what Jonas had done and plans of dismemberment if he ever found a way to return from the dead.

'Errr, is that thing still on?' Daniel suddenly asked.

'Crap' O'Neill swore.

'Anyone know where the rewind button is?' Mark asked before the screen went fuzzy.

Moments later Sam returned. 'Did I miss much?' she asked, but something in her voice suggested she already knew what had been said.

Listening to the rest of the tape, they realised the only plan they had was to blow up the ship once again. How was the only problem.

'SG-1, we are right behind the Replicator ship, do you have a plan yet?' Thors voice suddenly came on in the room.

'We do Thor actually.' Sam replied, the rest of the team looked at her in amazement.

'I have the perfect plan!' She told them, 'I'll tell you when we're with Thor.'

'So that's the plan!' Mark commented. 'Brilliant!'

'Okay, so I will transport over into space just outside the ship and plant C4, Daniel and Mark doing the same elsewhere on the ship, we transport back and when we force them to go into hyperspace, we blow up the ship!' O'Neill went over the plan again, making sure he had got it correct.

'Yes. I would go with you, but I can't fit into the suits anymore!' Carter told the group, just before she collapsed.

'General, I'm concerned about Major Carter. At the accelerated rate the baby is growing, I believe there will almost certainly be problems that I spoke of before.' Dr Frasier told the congregated group in the briefing room.

'What sort of problems Doctor Frasier?' Teal'c asked.

'Fainting, extreme pain and that's just to mention a few. Her body isn't designed to change at this speed.'

'I have a Tok'ra ship nearby; I can get us to the Asgaurd ship to try and retrieve her. Sam won't know what's happening' Jacob told the group, worry written all over his face, an expression that had been there since he'd found out his two children were with the Asgaurd and one was heavily pregnant.

'You have a goal. Teal'c, Jacob and Dr Frasier. Try to bring her home alright.' The General told the group.

'Sam, Sam, you okay?' Mark asked as she began to come round, helping her into a sitting position, she saw the other two men were talking quietly and quickly a few paces away.

'Guys, she's awake.' Mark called over. O'Neill and Daniel hurried over to the table where they'd placed her.

'How do you feel?' Daniel asked.

'Terrible.' Sam admitted; her face was beginning to show the strain of the speed her body was changing at.

'It shows!' O'Neill told her jokingly.

'Thank you Sir, you really know how to make a girl feel better!' she told him as she slowly began to get off the table.

'Whoa, you aren't going anywhere' Jack told her more seriously, 'We can do this mission without you, just sit here, relax and rest.'

'But Sir…' Sam began to protest.

'That's an order Major.' He told her, before the three men went off to change into the suits.

Sam sighed in frustration, then decided she would go and see how Thor was doing over the other side of the room.

What seemed like hours later, the three men were ready to go, C4 in hands. Sending them off one at a time, Thor and Carter transported them all separately to their designated areas of the ship. It took merely seconds to plant the devices before they were transported to the next sight they needed to rig.

'Okay Sir, I'm transporting you back' Carter told Jack, seconds before he appeared inside the room Sam and Thor were operating from. 'Mark, your next.' He too then materialised just before Daniel followed suit.

'Thor, now!' Carter instructed. Following her instruction, Thor fired off some charges to the Replicator ship then entered hyperspace.

'Their following us!' Carter told the men relieved. O'Neill, now changed out of the suit, pressed the button, synchronising with Thors simultaneous firing of the weapons and Carter dropping out of Hyperspace.

The group watched transfixed to the screen as a bright light shone through the region of space.

'The Replicator ship has been destroyed. Thank you, the Asgaurd once more owe you a great debt.' Thor told them.

'Any time buddy!' O'Neill replied cheerfully.

'I will now return you home.'

'Teal'c, Doctor, you ready?' Jacob asked impatiently, the three of them ere congregated at the ramp of the Stargate to go to the site where the Tok'ra ship was waiting.

As the last chevron was in place, the blue bubble whooshed out in front of them. Before the trio could reach the Stargate though, a bright yellow light flashed in front of everyone, blinding the viewers momentarily. As their vision cleared, they could clearly see three figures coming towards them.

'Welcome back most of SG-1 and Mark Carter.' Hammonds voice came over the intercom; you could almost hear his smile.

'Sam! Mark!' Jacob called out with relief, going over to hug his two children.

'Dad, what are you doing here, how do you know about this project?' Mark asked confused.

'This could be a long debriefing.' Sam commented, causing all who heard to smile. It truly was going to be a long debriefing!

**A/N: There's still more to come, stay tuned….**


	5. Day 8

**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters so please don't sue! **

'Carter shouldn't you be in the infirmary?' Colonel O'Neill asked as he interrupted Sam's train of thought.

Looking up at her CO who was standing in the doorway she answered 'I've been stuck in there for the past two days, if I have to spend one more minute in there I'll go crazy!'

Giving her a sceptical look, he retorted 'Your eight months pregnant, you have fainting spells, you are light headed most of the time,you become out of breath walking up two steps, taking the strongest painkillers old Doc Frasier had in her cabinet and your alone in your lab!'

'So what's your point Sir?' Carter asked as innocently as she could.

'Oh I don't know either go back to the infirmary or tell someone you're here so they can watch you, does Janet even know you're here?'

'She wasn't in the infirmary when I left, but I'm guessing she knows now.' Sam replied guiltily, O'Neill sighed in despair.

'Jack have you seen Sam anywhere? Janet's sent us out looking for her.' Daniels voice asked from behind the Colonel.

Without answering he simply stepped to the side revealing the runaway Major.

'Oh, Hey Sam!' Daniel told her cheerfully seconds before Janet turned up outside the lab.

'Sam, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you; although I suppose I should have looked here first!' Janet exclaimed when she saw her missing Major. Sam just gave a guilty shrug at the comment. 'I need you to come to the infirmary, Mark and your Father are both there to see you and I have a surprise for you!'

'So they've finished arguing out their differences then!' Sam commented to no one in particular as she struggled to her feet.

'I think so!' Janet replied with a grin.

Upon arriving at the infirmary, Sam as instantly greeted with the sight of her father and brother quietly talking on a bed waiting for the Major.

'Sam!' Mark cried out as he saw her. Jacob also stood but nodded his head in greeting before speaking.

'Hello Samantha Carter.' Selmak greeted her.

'Selmak, good to see you again.' Sam replied not at all surprised Mark knew of Selmak after the discussion the three of them had had over the last few hours in their catch up session.

'I'm very sorry Sam but we must go. Jacob would have told you himself but he said it was my fault we have to leave now so I must say it' Selmak told her before being interrupted by Jacob.

'I never said it as your fault exactly but if you hadn't forgotten to give the information to the other operative we wouldn't have to go!'

Sam and Mark smiled at this exchange along with the rest of SG1 and Dr Frasier.

The goodbyes were brief but Jacob promised to be soon to visit his children and grandchildren.

The two remaining Carters sat down on the bed facing the others. 'So what was the surprise?' Sam asked remembering there was another reason she'd come down to the infirmary.

'Don't you mean who? Cassie!' Janet asked then called out for her adopted daughter to come out of her office. The 14 year old grinned as she came out of the office and went over to hug her friend.

'Cassie! Sorry I haven't seen you for a few weeks, you've grown loads!' the Major told the young girl.

'That's okay Sam, I know you've been busy and pregnant and other stuff! Hey Jack, Daniel, Teal'c!' Cassandra greeted them in turn.

'This is my brother Mark, Mark this is a very good friend of mine and Janet's daughter Cassandra.' Carter introduced them.

'Nice to meet you Cassandra.' Mark told her as he shook her hand. After the greetings, Cassie turned back to Sam before speaking.

'So are you ready to go?' She asked curiously.

'Go where?' The Major asked not sure what the girl was asking, giving a puzzled look to the other adults in the room.

'Ooops!' was all Cassie could say.

'Don't worry, I was just about to tell her anyway.' Janet reassured her daughter.

'Tell me what?'

'The third reason I got you here was because we have the transport ready to take you to the hospital to get you settled in before tomorrow.' Janet explained.

'What! She isn't having it here?' O'Neill asked surprised.

'I don't have the training or facilities to allow it and I don't know of any midwives with the right level of clearance to get into the base.' Dr. Frasier told them.

Nodding in agreement with the arrangements, Carter asked when she was leaving.

'Now' came Janet's swift reply as she helped Carter to her feet and handed over her small bag of night things Sam had brought in for her stay in the infirmary.

'So what are you going to call it?' Cassie asked as she sat on Sam's bed in the hospital.

'I don't know, haven't really thought about it.' Carter replied.

All of the men had left a few moments earlier to grab some lunch from the shop in the hospital allowing Carter and Cassie to continue their game of chess in peace.

'Lets come up with some names then!' Cassie suggested as Sam once again check mated her with a grin.

'Okay, lets start with if it's a girl.'

'Cassandra, although it may get a little confusing!' came the first suggestion.

'Janet, but there's still the same problem.'

'Jacqueline!'

'Danielle!' Sam said in between their giggle at the thought of calling the child after her team.

'Maureen!' Cassie added, using Teal'c's Earth nickname of Murray in the feminine context. At this they had to stop to get their breath back.

'Something we want to share with the class?' O'Neill's voice came from the door.

Looking over, they saw the rest of SG-1 and Mark standing in the doorway with sandwiches and drinks in their hands and curious expressions on their faces.

The two women looked at each other, trying to keep the smiles off their faces as they shook their heads.

Shrugging his shoulders, O'Neill came in first with the two women's sandwiches while Daniel carried the drinks.

'Okay, tuna for you Cassie and tomato, chicken, grapefruit, kiwi and chocolate for you Carter. I think these people are used to strange orders! All I got when I asked for it was raised eyebrows.' Jack told them as he handed out the sandwiches.

'I can't believe your actually going to eat it!' Daniel commented as he placed down the bottles and sat down on the bed opposite with Mark while the colonel and Teal'c sat on the other chairs in the room. All of them winced in disgust as she ate it.

'So what are you going to call it?' Daniel finally asked as they all finished eating. Cassie and Sam just smiled; there was no way they were going to tell what they had been talking about earlier!

**A/N: I know this is short and very little happens but I had to prepare for the next day**…


	6. Day 9

**Author: Cha-Cha **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters so please don't sue! **

'Shouldn't you be lying down?' O'Neill asked as he entered his 2IC's room, 'or at least sitting?'

'I'm too nervous. I know it hurts to stand but I just have to do something. I almost envy the women who don't know when the babies due, they can relax more Sir.' Carter admitted as she turned away from the window, her face etched with nervousness and tiredness.

'How much sleep did you get?'

'Virtually none, the pain killers help with the pain but not the panic.' Sam told him with a shaky smile as she leant back onto the wall.

'I shouldn't worry too much, you'll know when its coming, you'll be fine.' Jack told her reassuringly as he helped pull her off the wall and back onto her bed.

'Hey Sam!' Daniels muffled voice came from the doorway. His face was obscured by a large bunch of flowers which the Colonel managed to get off him seconds before the poor archaeologist let off one of his famous sneezes.

'Bless you.' Carter automatically told him.

'Danks, der for yew.'

'Thank you Daniel, they're beautiful!' Sam replied as they were laid on her bedside table.

'Major Carter, it's good to see you looking good. I have been told it is customary to bring gifts to someone with child, therefore I have brought these for the child,' Teal'c told the Major as he walked over to her bed, Mark slightly behind him, producing a small parcel, 'and this is for you.' he carried on, giving her a box of chocolates.

'Thank you Teal'c, that's really nice of you.' Teal'c nodded before taking a seat beside Daniel on the wrinkled bed nearby. No one had bothered to remake it after the fourth time the team had rumpled it. O'Neill just leaned back against the wall as Carter had been doing earlier.

'Sammie.' Mark greeted her, before giving her the same type of sandwich she had had the day before. 'I figured you wouldn't like this type tomorrow so it would be your last chance to have one.' Mark told her with a smile as she unwrapped it and began to eat it much, once again, to the disgust of everyone else.

As she finished, she had yet another visitor come in.

'Hey Janet! Were you able to change your shift to here today?' Sam greeted her. Janet nodded before coming in.

'This afternoon and this evening's shifts. I was also able to get Cassie the day off school. She insisted she had to be here today, she feels that because you stayed with her she must now stay with you.' Janet explained.

'What will she have to catch up on?' Sam asked with a smile that all her friends were with her, starting to feel a little bit better.

'Physics, History, Biology and Maths.' Cassie voice came from behind her mother before the girl ran over to her friend giving her a hug.

'Well I'll be happy to help you on the Physics and Maths.' Carter replied.

'Quick, run!' Mark and Jack told her jokingly causing the rest of the people (Except Teal'c of course!) to laugh at this.

The group, realising there was nothing they could do but wait decided a game of cards was in order. (Janet refused to allow them to gamble they began to play snap! It was the Colonels idea!!) The hours began to blend into one another as the snaps got better and better and Daniel and Carter became further and further into the lead. Deciding they should fight it out for first place, the others watched in heated expectation.

Finally, it was Carter who began to loose with only one card left. About to place it, she suddenly dropped it and ran into the bathroom where the others could clearly hear her throw up. Rushing in after her, Janet rubbed her back until she had finished before giving her a drink.

Her voice barely above a whisper, Sam shakily spoke 'My waters broken!'

Nodding, Janet went back outside as calmly as she could after sitting the woman on the toilet seat. 'Could someone get a doctor, her waters broken?'

Dashing to his feet, Mark was the first one out of the room in search of a doctor.

The rest of the congregated group instantly packed up what they were doing and were hoarded out of the room and the door was shut after them.

Minutes later the doctor and Mark returned to find Sam dressed in another night gown on her bed, her hands still shaking and her face very pale.

'What's happening?' Cassie asked after the third hour passed as well as the hundredth doctor.

'Their monitoring her contractions at the moment but I think any minute now they're going to move her.' Daniel replied as he looked up from the magazine he was trying unsuccessfully to read.

As though these were the magic words for things to happen, the door opened and Carter, Janet, Mark and the doctors came out wheeling Sam on a trolley bed.

Standing as soon as the door opened, the doctor told them they could wait outside; only Mark was allowed in the room.

The four of them followed the others down a series of corridors until they arrived art their destination. There, only Mark, Sam, the doctors and the mid wives went inside after the major had reassured them she'd be fine.

Four hours later the group had heard more swear words than they ever thought she knew, Cassie was certainly enlightened much to Janet's horror, while O'Neill simply commented she swore as well as a marine!

Finally though, Mark came out of the room. 'It's a girl!'

'How are they?' The Colonel asked, concerned.

'There were complications but she's going to be fine in a few days.' Mark replied, exhaustion setting in.

'What kind of complications?' Daniels asked, beginning to get worried.

'There was some bleeding but they stopped it, she didn't loose too much blood but she'll be a little light headed. They also said that because her body was tired to begin with, she's going to be exhausted for a while.'

'I guess the Goa'uld wasn't as good as he thought!' Janet commented, causing her to receive strange looks from everyone else. 'As far as Sam and I could tell, he wanted to build up his armies, to do that though, surely he'd want men, instead he got a girl!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how are you feeling Carter?' O'Neill asked. The rest of SG-1 and Cassie had finally been allowed in, Dr. Frasier had unfortunately had to go back to work and finish her shifts.

'Tired, light headed and as though I was hit by a truck sir.' Carter told him quietly.

'You should have seen Daniel's faces when you swore like that, he went lots of different colours, you should have seen it!Can you teach me some of the word and which language they're in? I tried to learn most of them but i kept forgetting some of them!' Cassie asked excitedly 'Jack said you swore better than a marine!'

'Maybe when you're a lot older if Janet doesn't kill me for using those words in front of you now!' Sam replied tiredly.

'So what are you going to call her?' Daniel asked from where he was sat looking at the small child.

'I thought I'd let Cassie choose her name, I know she has a few ideas on that!' the Major told him, causing Cassie to gasp at being given such an honour.

'Are you sure?' she asked cautiously. Sam nodded as she struggled to sit up. The men instantly moved to help her up. 'Okay then, Danielle Jacqueline Maureen Carter!' Cassie told them proudly, causing the other members of SG-1 to glow with pride at having their names used in the small girls name.

'I knew you were going to call her that!' Sam told her with a grin.

'Can I hold Danielle?' Cassie asked looking longingly at the sleeping baby.

'Sir?' Carter asked for him to pass the baby to Cassie once she was settled at the bottom of the bed.

It wasn't until they had all held the baby, that they were chucked out of the room by the doctor making his rounds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'When are you coming back to work Major Carter?' Teal'c asked as Jack drove all of SG-1 plus an extra back to Carters house from the hospital.

'Not that long actually. Janet say's I can't come back for at least two weeks and by that time things should be sorted out with Danny.' Carter replied from the back.

'What is happening about her?' O'Neill asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

'Mark and I decided it was unfair on her if I was away for so long being off world and at the base, so they are moving here as they've been meaning to do for a while, into the house next door. We're then going to put in a connecting door and when I'm there she can visit but otherwise her official guardians will be Mark and his wife.'

'And they're cool with this?' Daniel commented.

'It was Marks idea. I may have put her up for adoption otherwise; I can't give her the life she needs so this way she and I can have the best of both worlds. I can still work and see her while she'll know her biological mother and still have loving parents.' Sam explained.

'Where did you learn half of those words you used in the hospital? Some of them were Goa'uld!' Daniel suddenly asked after a few moments silence.

'I guess I must remember some of the words Jolinar knew and the rest, well that would be telling…!' Sam told him teasingly and as innocently as she could.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story and the conclusion! Please do review and tell me what you think. If there are any mistakes you spot, I'll apologise now, I've never had a child so there is a very good chance I may have gotten things wrong!**


End file.
